


Hypnotism

by MarshMugi_Kana



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone curses, Everyone should be in the relationship (platonic) tag but imagine all the combinations lmao, Hypnotism, No Romance, Other, Teasing, everyone has a crush on izumi, im sorry sakuya, no brain is damaged, shipping only, spring troupe became assholes, tsumugi tsukioka curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana
Summary: It all started with Tsuzuru getting tired of dealing with Masumi. Chikage came up with a solution and now some of the members of Mankai Company got tangled as well.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri, Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku, Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki & Tachibana Izumi, Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi, Tachibana Izumi & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tachibana Izumi & Usui Masumi, Takatoo Tasuku & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tsukioka Tsumugi & Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Prolouge and First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm lazy as heck so the formatting of the story will be like the one in A3 wiki.  
> And I already know people read skipping unnecessary inner monologue and jump to dialogue cuz I'm the same HAHAHA  
> Any I hope you guys enjoy this. This is my first ever posted fanfic lol

Prolouge

**(Mankai Living Room)**

**Tsuzuru** *grabs Masumi's whole body*

Hey Masumi! Stop bothering her already!

 **Masumi** *slightly hitting Tsuzuru*

Let go Tsuzuru. 

**Tsuzuru** No I won't!

 **Chikage** I'm home.

 **Citron** Welcome home!

 **Chikage** Hm? Didn't know you guys love wrestling.

 **Tsuzuru** No we don't- ow!

 **Masumi** Tch. I'm going to bed. 

**Sakuya** Good night Masumi!

 **Tsuzuru** Haaah...

*sits on sofa*

I'm getting tired of stopping Masumi from bothering the director. Someone help me.

 **Chikage** I might have a method. But I need everyone's cooperation. Let's wait for Chigasaki to come home first.

 **Tsuzuru** Whatever it is, I hope it's gonna work.

**Tsuzuru** zzz...

 **Sakuya** zzz...

 **Citron** zzz...

 **Chikage** What the hell took you so long, Chigasaki?

 **Itaru** Eh? We're you all waiting for me?

*checks wristwatch *

It's 2 am already.

 **Chikage** Whatever. We're supposed to have a meeting about Masumi bothering director.

 **Itaru** You guys should have at least messaged me. Oh well, nothing we can do.

*rests head on Sakuya and feet on Citron*

Zzzz...

 **Chikage** I can't believe how these people can sleep together like this... 

**Sakuya** Hggnn... Heavy...

Woah!

*stands up*

*blag

Sorry Itaru-! Eh? Itaru?

 **Itaru** It hurts...

 **Tsuzuru** Hgn... Noisy... 

**Citron** Hgn... Zzz... 

**Chikage** It's 3 am now. We can just discuss what we're about to talk about later morning. 

**Itaru** No let's do it while Masumi is not with us. Tsuzuru. Citron. Wake up. 

*shakes the two of them*

 **Tsuzuru** Hm... Oh right... Masumi. 

**Citron** What are we do? Silence Masumi? 

**Chikage** No were not killing him. 

I learned a new technique from when I was travelling for work. 

**Itaru** Work huh? 

**Chikage** Hypnotism. 

**All** EH?!

 **Tsuzuru** That's way too dangerous!

 **Itaru** Yeah, you're already OP then you still get more powers? 

**Tsuzuru** Yeah it's dangerous in 2 ways. One, what if Masumi never snaps out of it again.

And two, are you not sure you're going to do it for other purposes? 

**Itaru** Yeah, like making the director-

*Itaru glances at Sakuya*

Nevermind. You know what I meant. 

**Chikage** Okay to put you all at ease I'll tell you how this works. Come closer. 

Chapter 1

**(Mankai Dining Room)**

**Omi** I can feel dark aura coming from you director.

 **Izumi** Hhggnn... Sorry

 **Yuki** You're rarely in a sour mood.

 **Tsumugi** What's wrong?

 **Izumi** *sigh*

The truth is...

**Izumi** Okay that's it for morning practice. Just come forward if you need to talk about something- hey wait Masumi!

 **Masumi** We're done right? I'm leaving.

 **Izumi** Eh... Um... Yeah, good work.

 **Masumi** *slams the door*

 **Izumi** D-did I do something wrong again. You know, like the thing before your debut performance?

 **Sakuya** I-i-i don't know about t-t-that...

*runs towards the door*

Well... I-i have work so I'll get going!

 **Izumi** Eh? Even Sakuya....

 **Tsuzuru** Don't worry too much director. It's fine.

 **Izumi** Even if you say that...

 **Itaru** GJ. I'll get going too. Don't worry director, I don't hate you.

 **Chikage** She never asked you though.

**Izumi** He's been like that the whole day.

I'm worried that he's pushing himself too hard again or maybe I caused him pain again without knowing.

 **Yuki** What. You now in love with Psycho Stalker or something?

 **Izumi** No I'm not! I just don't want to have a bad relationship with anyone of you.

 **Tsumugi** Well the odd part is that even Sakuya is avoiding you.

 **Omi** Yeah. He’s the type to make sure the two of you made up.

 **Sakuya** I'm home!

 **Masumi** I'm home.

 **Tsumugi** Sakuya! Masumi! Good work.

 **Omi** Would you guys want some food?

 **Sakuya** N-no thanks I'm good.

 **Masumi** I'll eat when a certain someone is gone.

*Sakuya and Masumi walks away*

 **Yuki** Wah. Never thought the day would come when Masumi looks at the director disgustingly.

 **Tsumugi** Right. That really is strange.

 **Omi** The Spring Troupe did mention that you shouldn't be worried. Maybe they actually knew something?

 **Izumi** I kept on asking them but Itaru, Citron, and Chikage just gave me headpats.

Tsuzuru just gave me a reassuring smile. Hhggnn, it doesn't help at all!

*slams the table*

 **Tsumugi** We'll try talking to them.

*grabs Yuki*

Cmon Yuki. Help me.

 **Yuki** Huh?! Why me?

 **Tsumugi** Because you can be slightly intimidating. You try to force the answers out of their mouth using force, I'll use whatever method I can.

 **Yuki** If you want intimidation, you should get the yakuza.

 **Tsumugi** Eh well... There's a chance he might like the situation though?

 **Yuki** *sigh*

Right.

*looks at Omi and Izumi*

Well, we're off. 

**Omi** Hm. Good luck you two.

 **Izumi** Whatever those two are planning, I hope it works. *sigh*

Never thought the day where I’m sad that Masumi is not bugging me has come.

 **Omi** Well, it can be lonely when the person you’re used to beside you is no longer there.

*sits in front of Izumi with foods*

Here. Eat your stress out first

 **Izumi** Uhhnn.. Omi, thank you…

 **Omi** There, there. No need for tears.

**(Mankai Doom Rooms; First Floor)**

**Yuki** This honestly feels like we’re about to fix a broken relationship.

 **Tsumugi** Well, we don’t want director distracted from unnecessary things now, do we?

 **Yuki** So you are enjoying this. Never pegged you into the sadistic type.

 **Tsumugi** E-eh… What part of it is sadistic though?

 **Yuki** Everyone obviously liked the director at one point, and yet you're helping her fix her relationship with another man.

 **Tsumugi** I just don't want the director to be distracted over something useless.

 **Yuki** Haaah… well, do whatever you want.

Man all the adults in this dorm are not good example for the kids.

 **Tsumugi** Sorry…

*stops*

Let’s visit Sakuya and Citron first

*knocks the door*

 **Sakuya** W-who’s that…

 **Yuki** I swear his voice has been shaking since earlier. He definitely knew something.

 **Tsumugi** It’s me and Yuki. Sakuya, can we come in?

 **Sakuya** …

 **Yuki** Hey we can’t hear you!

 **Sakuya** Eep! Y-yeah sure!

*opens the door*

 **Yuki** Finally- Ohh?

 **Tsumugi** Good thing you all are here but where’s Masumi?

 **Tsuzuru** Sleeping at our room.

 **Yuki** And you didn’t even try waking him up

 **Tsuzuru** University life can be tough, you know?

 **Yuki** Ehh… Really, huh.

 **Tsuzuru** You sound like you doubt me.

 **Yuki** Who knows.

 **Itaru** What do you guys need us for anyway?

 **Tsumugi** I’ll cut to the chase. Why does Masumi hate the director now?

 **Itaru** He woke up? I dunnooo…

 **Citron** He finally out from hypnotism!

 **Spring** !!!

 **Y & T ** *smirks a bit*

 **Itaru** What…

Is he sleeping beauty and he finally woke up to the fact that what he’s experiencing isn’t true love?

 **Tsumugi** I wonder who kissed him then.

 **Yuki** Maybe Sakuya did.

 **Sakuya** Eh?! Why me?! I didn’t do anything!

 **Tsumugi** *giggle* Sakuya you’re getting way too agitated.

 **Itaru** *Puts arms around Sakuya*

It’s because you’re making him a culprit there.

 **Tsumugi** No? Not really. In fact, I should thank Sakuya for waking Masumi up.

 **Itaru** Thank him huh…

 **Yuki** Yeah thank him. And congratulate him.

 **Sakuya** Congratulate?

 **Tsumugi** Hm! Because it means you two are dating now.

 **Spring** They what now?!

 **Sakuya** A-a-ahh…

 **Citron** Sakuya, are you okay…

 **Chikage** *sigh* Sorry Sakuya.

 **Sakuya** …

 **Chikage** We tried to keep it a secret but I guess Tsumugi and Yuki are just that clever.

 **Sakuya** !!!

 **Itaru** Can you guys keep it a secret?

 **Yuki** E-eh? Uhuh…

 **Tsumugi** Sure. No problem.

But our question still haven’t been answered.

 **Tsuzuru** Why Masumi hates the director? Hm… How do I put this…

 **Citron** Sakuya’s jellyace!

 **Sakuya** Huh?

 **Itaru** You mean jealousy?

 **Sakuya** Eh?!

 **Tsuzuru** Masumi told me that he had to make sure that Sakuya feels assured that he doesn’t love anyone besides him.

 **Sakuya** Ahaha… I never thought he was worried…

 **Chikage** Well, that answers your questions. Could you guys leave us now? We have an important troupe meeting.

 **Yuki** Yeah fine whatever.

 **Tsumugi** We’ll reassure the director that everything is fine. Thank you guys for your cooperation.

*Walks away from the room with Yuki*

 **Spring** …

 **Tsuzuru** *whispers* Can you still hear them, Chikage?

 **Chikage** No. They’re gone.

 **Sakuya** Guys…

 **Itaru** Sorry Sakuya.

 **Chikage** Yeah, tell us how do we make it up to you.

 **Tsuzuru** Well this won’t happen if Citron just shut his mouth! I was forcing myself not to hit you there!

 **Citron** Sorry.

 **Chikage** Anyway, we don’t have to make you two make out or flirt in front of everyone since this is supposed to be a secret.

Masumi’s brain isn’t going to be messed with again for this.

 **Sakuya** Y-yeah… But I wonder how long are we going to keep this up. I feel bad for the director.

She really looks upset that Masumi isn’t batting an eye on her.

 **Chikage** Well, maybe we can remove the effects little by little…

 **Itaru** What? How?

 **Chikage** ...

 **Spring** *sigh*

 **Chikage** Anyway, I’m leaving.

 **Itaru** Eh? Why?

 **Chikage** Because Tsumugi and Yuki and way too dangerous.

**(Mankai Dining Room)**

**Omi** Uh… Director, aren’t you eating way too much?

 **Izumi** Hhggnn, shut up Omi. *sobs*

 **Yuki** Who the heck cries while eating their favorite food?

 **Omi** Welcome back. How did it go?

 **Tsumugi** *whispers* Seems like Sakuya and Masumi are a thing now.

 **Izumi** *Stands up and slams the table*

EEHH?!

 **Yuki** Hold on, I thought we won’t tell anyone.

 **Tsumugi** The director has the right to know.

Anyway Omi, just believe us and treat it like it’s not a lie.

 **Omi** What’s the point of telling me that if the director is in front of you?

 **Tsumugi** The point is that you two have to believe a lie.

 **Omi** I… don’t get it…

 **Yuki** Act like it’s the truth when you know it’s not. Anyway, me and Tsumugi have a lot to discuss.

 **Tsumugi** I’m honestly happy that our minds have been on sync since earlier.

 **Yuki** Whatever, let’s just go.

*grabs Tsumugi and walks away*

 **Omi** Those two are amazing…

 **Izumi** Yeah, I think they’re getting the real picture here.

**(Mankai Dorms; Second Floor; Tsumugi and Tasuku’s room)**

**Tsumugi** I wonder what really happened that they had to lie in front of us like that.

 **Yuki** And they call themselves actors? I’m disappointed.

 **Tsumugi** I wonder if we fooled them though

 **Yuki** Maybe some of them catched up to us lying as well.

*Knocking on the door*

 **Tsumugi** Maybe that’s Tasuku.

*stands up*

Wait I’m coming! – Eh? Chikage?

 **Chikage** ...

 **Yuki** Say something – Woah! Tsumugi!

Hey! Why did you take Tsumugi out cold?!

 **Chikage** You should know why. Anyway your turn.

 **Yuki** No-!

**(Mankai Dorms; First Floor; Itaru and Chikage’s room)**

**Itaru** Senpai, explain to me why did you brought two corpses.

 **Chikage** Here’s the real definition of silencing someone up.

 **Citron** Oh! A murder scene!

 **Itaru** Wah! When the hell did you come here?

 **Citron** Chikage invited me.

 **Chikage** Well I want some accomplices.

 **Itaru** And I’m going to be framed as well because this is also my room even though I won’t be doing anything.

 **Chikage** The fact that you’re going to shut your mouth is already a proof that you are an accomplice.

 **Yuki** Hhggnn…

 **Tsumugi** Chikage… What are you guys going to do…

 **Itaru** Silencing you up?

 **Citron** You really look like a Japaneses murderer! With red lights!

 **Yuki** Hold up, is it about earlier?

 **Tsumugi** Is that really enough to murder us?

 **Chikage** Haah… Who told you about me really killing you two? Don’t believe whatever comes out of Citron’s mouth.

 **Citron** Marsh!

 **Itaru** You mean harsh right?

 **Chikage** You guys want to know why Masumi hates the director now, right? Well, you’re about to witness how it all happened.

 **Tsumugi** Shit.

 **Yuki** Shit.

(after a few minutes)

 **Chikage** Alright that should-

*door opens*

 **Banri** Let Tsumugi and Yuki go!

*throws a punch*

 **Chikage** *evades*

I can’t believe someone still catch up to what we are doing.

 **Juza** Hey! Yuki! Tsumugi!

Oi, Settsu! Their eyes are open but they won’t respond!

 **Banri** Bastards! What the hell are you guys doing?!

 **Itaru** Harmless revenge.

 **Banri** You call that harmless revenge?! Look at their state!

 **Chikage** There.

*Hits Banri*

 **Banri** …

 **Juza** Oi Settsu!

 **Chikage** This is all your fault for trying to pry to whatever we are doing.

 **Juza** Like hell I’m going down without a fight!

 **Chikage** Oh you will…

 **Juza** !!!

(When did he get behind me?!)

 **Chikage** *Hits Juza*

 **Juza** …

 **Citron** More corpses!

 **Chikage** Haaaah… Looks like I have more victims to play with.

 **Itaru** Uwah, senpai has a scary look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of whatever the heck Chikage, Itaru, and Citron did to those four

**(Mankai Dorms; Second Floor; Tenma and Yuki’s room)**

**Tenma** Ugh… feels so heavy…

*opens eyes a bit*

Yuki, what the heck…

…

*Eyes shut open*

*stands up*

W-w-w-w-what the hell, Yuki?! Why did you slept on top of me?! And where the hell are your top clothes?!

*Looks below*

Haaah… I still have clothes on.

 **Yuki** Hm… Good morning Tenma.

*bops Tenma’s nose*

 **Tenma** *unrecognizable troubled and disturbed noises*

HELP ME!!!

*door bursts open*

 **Kazunari** Tenten! What’s wrong?!

 **Tenma** Save me from Yuki!

 **Muku** Eh Yuki, why-…

*stares at Yuki*

EH YUKI?! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!

 **Yuki** Good morning my loves *flying kiss*

 **Summer** …

 **Kumon** What…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YUKI?!

 **Muku** A-a-a-ahh… Here! At least wear something. Aren’t you cold?

 **Yuki** *hugs Muku*

Then warm me up, baby. *winks*

 **Muku** *unrecognizable noises*

 **Misumi** Here Yuki, I’ll hug you.

 **Yuki** Hihi, this is why I love you Misumi *kiss on the cheek*

 **Misumi** Hehe…

 **Tenma** I-… I’m deeply disturbed I don’t know what to say…

*crashing noises*

 **Kazunari** Eh?! Now what?!

 **Muku** We should check. Ah Yuki.

 **Yuki** Hm?

 **Muku** Wear this first, then I’ll hug you too later. *blushes*

 **Yuki** Ehehe. Thank you Muku, you’re so sweet.

 **Kazunari** *runs outside the room*

Hey, what’s going on- UWAH?!

 **Tasuku** Tsumugi?! Drop that now!

 **Hisoka** Zzz…

 **Homare** Uwaah..??

 **Guy** Should I start interfering…

 **Azuma** I don’t know how it happened but can you please drop that weapon, Tsumugi?

 **Tsumugi** Huh?! Who the fuck are you to decide what the fuck am I gonna do with this stick?!

 **Tenma** Tsumugi! What happened to you too?!

 **Tasuku** Eh? Too?

 **Yuki** *clings onto Tenma*

Bad boy. After what happened last night, you just left me in the room. Huhu. Good thing Muku and Misumi are such sweethearts.

 **Tenma** AAAHHH!! Remove Yuki from me! Now!

 **Kazunari** Man Tenten I never really knew you two swing that way!

 **Tenma** Like hell I do! I just woke up and Yuki is on top of me, topless!

 **Tasuku** Ow! Tsumugi! I swear! Put that down or I’ll really hit you this time!

 **Tsumugi** Hit me? Heh? You weak piece of shit?

 **Tasuku** *pops one vein on his forehead*

Tsumugi Tsukioka! You’re really testing my patience!

 **Izumi** STOP!!!

*everybody stops*

 **Izumi** Tsumugi, what are you doing to Tasuku?!

 **Tsumugi** Uh? Doing whatever the fuck I can to finally beat this shit’s ass.

 **Tasuku** Tsumugi you bastard…

 **Sakyo** You guys are being noisy first thing in the morning.

 **Tsumugi** Tsk. What the hell, the geezer’s up.

 **Sakyo** What did you just call me Tsukioka?

 **Tsumugi** I said you’re a fucking geezer dumbass!

 **Sakyo** Someone’s really testing my patience this time…

 **Izumi** Aaahhh! Sakyo don’t hurt Tsumugi! He might be like that, but isn’t his body the same? You know, frail?

 **Tsumugi** Hey baby girl.

 **Izumi** Eep! Who? Me?

 **Tsumugi** Me, frail? You want to test that on bed? *smirk and wink*

 **Izumi** *unrecognizable noises*

 **S & T ** *about to attack Tsumugi*

Tsumugi Tsukioka you bastard--!

 **???** HAHAHAHAHAHA NICE ONE MY BEST FRIEND!

 **???** OUR FRIENDSHIP IS THE BEST

 **???** WAAAAAH!! SAVE MEEE!!

 **Kazunari** Now what is this again?!

 **Kumon** I’m sure it was Taichi.

 **Yuki** Waaah! Taichi my love!

 **Muku** What is Yuki supposed to be… Azuma but more flirtatious?

 **Azuma** I’m somehow hurt by what you said Muku

 **Muku** Awaah! Sorry Azuma! I knew it I shouldn’t have open this disgusting mouth…

 **Azuma** No one said that…

**(Mankai Living Room)**

**Banri** We should hang out more!

 **Juza** Yeah! Being roommates ain’t enough!

 **Taichi** Huhuhu!! Save me!!

 **Banri** Save you from what my friend?

 **Taichi** From this nightmare called Ban-chan and Juza being best friends!!!

 **Juza** What nightmare? We’ve always been this inseparable!

 **Omi** Did… Did I made you two take drugs accidentally?

 **Tenma** Maybe you made Yuki and Tsumugi take one too!

 **Omi** Eh? Why?

 **Yuki** Omiiiii mama dear *clings onto Omi*

 **Omi** What’s going on, Yuki?

 **Kazunari** He… He casually catches Yukki…

 **Taichi** Eh? Why is Yuki also acting weird?

 **Tenma** Weird is an understatement. He’s like a completely different person!

 **Azuma** If we’re talking about different, I think Tsumugi really fits the description.

 **Tsumugi** Wake the fuck up and fight me Hisokaaaa!

 **Hisoka** Hgn… No… zzzz….

 **Homare** Who awaken the beast inside Tsumugi?

 **Tsumugi** Tsk!

 **Banri** *walks towards Tsumugi and puts arms around him*

I can feel your burning passion this early in the morning, huh Tsumugi?

 **Tsumugi** Passion my ass. Fight me you two.

 **Juza** Fighting is bad.

 **Banri** A huge no-no.

 **Azami** I really don’t want to hear it from the duo who fights the most here.

 **Muku** I wonder what made these four suddenly have a huge turn of personalities.

 **Izumi** Hm? Where’s the Spring Troupe? We’ve been this noisy yet they’re not here.

 **Sakyo** Right…

**(Mankai Dorms; First Floor, outside of the living room)**

**Itaru** *snicker*

 **Tsuzuru** Honestly… I normally would have smack already the three of you but… pfft.

 **Citron** This is a muse!

 **Chikage** Amusing, you say.

 **Sakuya** Huhuhu. I thought you guys would stop!

 **Masumi** Noisy…

*looks at the living room*

Geh… that stupid bitch is there, and it’s noisy. I really hate all of you.

 **Sakuya** Sorry Masumi…

 **Itaru** No need to apologize.

 **Sakuya** I should have been a better leader and made sure this didn’t happen in the first place…

 **Tsuzuru** You got nothing to apologize for Sakuya. This was all on us.

 **Itaru** Yeah, we can just put the blame on Masumi and Senpai later on.

 **Masumi** I don’t even have any idea what the hell you guys did.

 **Chikage** Well it really wouldn’t happen if you’re not clingy to the director.

 **Masumi** Clingy? Me? To her? Disgusting. When did that even happen?

*door opens*

 **Izumi** Ah! There you guys are!

 **Masumi** The fuck do you want?

 **Izumi** Eh… Uhm…

 **Tenma** Sakuyaaaaa!

 **Sakuya** Eep! Why Tenma?

 **Tenma** Wake me up! I don’t want a dream where Yuki likes me!

 **Sakuya** E-even if you say that…

 **Yuki** Sakuya my dear cherry blossom. *hugs Sakuya*

 **Sakuya** Good morning Yuki…

 **Tenma** Eh? Aren’t you weirded out?

 **Sakuya** …

 **Itaru** His brain isn’t functioning right now.

 **Tsuzuru** Anyway you guys are way too noisy in the morning.

 **Izumi** Right! That! Yuki started to flirt everyone. Then Tsumugi starts attacking everyone. And Banri and Juza suddenly become best buddies.

 **Chikage** Yeah. We’ve been recording the whole thing.

 **Izumi** You guys just WHAT?!

 **Itaru** Senpai, why the hell are you exposing us?

 **Chikage** Well, wouldn’t it be funny for them to watch this after they snap out of it?

 **Izumi** Snap out of it you say… when will it happen?

 **Tsumugi** Graaaaah-!

*stops swinging the stick*

 **Tasuku** Oh shit I can’t stop!

*Hits Tsumugi*

 **Tsumugi** Ouch…

*teary eyes*

What was that for…

 **Azuma** Did… did Tsumugi finally wake up?

 **Tasuku** Oh my God finally…

 **Tsumugi** Finally what?

Wait, morning? I remember talking to Yuki at our room at night…

 **Tasuku** Only Rurikawa?

 **Tsumugi** Yeah. Why?

 **Tasuku** I know this is impossible but are you two on drugs?

 **Tsumugi** Huh? What makes you say that?

 **Tasuku** *sigh* look at Rurikawa.

 **Tsumugi** Why what’s wrong-

 **Yuki** Tenmaaa~ don’t leave me~

 **Tenma** LEAVE ME ALONE!!

 **Muku** *Catches Yuki with his arms*

Cmon Yuki, you can’t bother Tenma that much!

 **Yuki** *Faces Muku*

Dear, just tell me if you’re jealous. I’ll make time for you too.

 **Muku** *more unrecognizable noises*

*lets Yuki go*

 **Kumon** Ah! Yuki! No!

*grabs Yuki*

 **Yuki** Love, I told you I’ll make time for all of you later.

 **Kumon** *lets Yuki go and blushes*

 **Kazunari** Yukki!

*hugs Yuki*

 **Misumi** *hugs Yuki*

Yukiiiiii

 **Yuki** Moouu~ You guys love me way too much~

 **Tsumugi** E-eh… Yuki…?

*walks towards Yuki*

Yuki do you remember what happened last night?

 **Yuki** No? I’m with Tenma!

 **Tenma** Like hell you are! I never saw you last night!

 **Tsumugi** Because he’s supposed to be with me…

…

 **Azuma** Hm? What’s wrong? Why did you suddenly became silent?

 **Tsumugi** Yuki and I were supposed to talk about something, but I don’t really remember what it is.

 **Omi** I think, uh… You know, what you, me, Yuki, and director talked about yesterday?

 **Tsumugi** Yeah that… I remember talking to the three of you but I don’t really remember what it is.

 **Omi** Eh? Ah… That’s unfortunate.

 **Tasuku** Wait, are you telling me Tsumugi lost his memories from yesterday?

 **Tsumugi** But how?

 **Tasuku** Where did you two went besides our room?

 **Tsumugi** Uuhh…

 **Omi** They went to see the Spring Troupe members but that happened before they went to your room.

 **Everyone** *looks at Spring Troupe*

 **Itaru** What?

 **Chikage** Maybe you should give us the whole timeline, no?

 **Omi** Ah… So it all started when Masumi and Sakuya went home yesterday…

**Homare** I see director used curry instead of alcohol to forget her pain.

 **Izumi** That’s not even the point of the story!

 **Tasuku** These two really didn’t tell you anything?

 **Omi** Yeah. All they said is everything is fine and they’re going to your room.

 **Izumi** Those two are way too secretive yesterday. Now my worries just pile up.

 **Masumi** Hold the fuck up. Something’s wrong with the story.

 **Omi** No? How you would know? You were asleep.

 **Masumi** I said there’s something wrong.

I suddenly become cold to that…

*stares at Izumi disgustingly*

I never even liked that girl.

 **Tsuzuru** Yeah like hell that’s true!

 **Itaru** You’ve been so clingy to her.

 **Chikage** Everyone is stressed out at to how clingy you are to her.

 **Izumi** Wait a minute Masumi.

 **Masumi** What?!

 **Izumi** If you never liked me, then why did you join the company in the first place?

 **Tasuku** Yeah. It’s common knowledge in this dorm that you joined because of director.

 **Masumi** Yeah I did join because of her.

 **Izumi** So you see! You liked me!

 **Azuma** Fufu. You sure sound happy.

 **Izumi** I-- *blush*

 **Masumi** Stop blushing. No, I joined because you practically begged on your knees.

You wanted me to the point of contacting my grandmother to join you.

 **Izumi** NOW HOLD UP! That never happened!

The time I contacted your grandmother was when you were about to leave all of us to other country!

That’s a year difference!

 **Itaru** Oh really, Masumi. Then answer me. What happened at our second play?

 **Masumi** Alex in Wonderland? What about it?

 **Itaru** You were forcing yourself to change at that time for the director at that time.

Changing to the point that our play looked stagnant because you refuse to do some adlibs.

 **Masumi** What’s wrong with you head? That never happened. We never had a problem with the second play.

 **Izumi** Uhh… you think whatever happened to Masumi is what also happened to these four?

 **Omi** Probably, but how…

 **Yuki** Hhggrrnn!

*got out of Kazunari and Misumi*

Finally free~

Tenmaaaa!

 **Tenma** Waaaah!

*fell*

 **Yuki** *fell on top of Tenma*

Tenmaaaa!

*about to kiss him on the cheeks*

Oh my fuck- Let me go you junk actor-

*push Tenma*

 **Itaru** GJ Citron. Nice vid.

 **Citron** Caught red bold!

 **Chikage** Isn’t it “caught red handed”?

 **Tenma** Ah! This isn’t my fault you know?! You’ve been chasing me this whole time!

 **Yuki** Why the hell would I chase you?! And where’s Tsumugi?!

 **Tsumugi** I’m here Yuki.

 **Yuki** What the heck happened? I thought I was talking to you earlier?

 **Tsumugi** That’s what I want to know either.

 **Yuki** Yeah like… what are supposed to talk about again?

 **Tsumugi** I’d like to ask you the same thing.

 **Tasuku** What the heck happened to you two?

 **Izumi** Good thing you guys are back, but we also got another problem.

*points at Juza and Banri*

 **Banri** We’re definitely the best duo woooooah!

 **Juza** That’s right!

 **Banri** Befriending you was fate that leads to me being here. *sobs* You really are the best Juza!

 **Azami** Fucking disgusting. They’re calling each other using their first names.

 **Izumi** Hey Banri, Juza. How did you two meet again?

 **Banri** Huuuhh… well…

 **Juza** He challenged me into a fight. He lost against me.

 **Banri** Man! Losing feels great! I thought that we can be best buds after that fight!

 **Juza** Yeah! Even though we never fought again.

 **Banri** We challenge each other on stage and that’s enough!

 **Sakyo** I got question to you two.

 **Banri** What is it brother Sakyo?

 **Azami** What the fu—disgustinggg!

 **Taichi** I don’t care if these two are fighting. I want them back *sobs*

 **Sakyo** *sigh*

Back to the topic on hand, do you remember me handcuffing you together?

 **Banri** Huh? It never happened.

 **Juza** Rather, you locked both of us in different rooms.

 **Banri** Yeah, before the debut performance, you did everything to make sure there’s a time where the two of us are separated.

 **Sakyo** *smirk*

 **Omi** That’s one scary smirk you got, Sakyo.

 **Sakyo** Maybe this is better. At least I don’t have to deal with them fighting all the time.

 **Taichi** *grabs Sakyo’s arms*

I beg you Sakyo! Bring them back! I can’t take this anymore!

 **Azami** Way too disgusting.

 **Omi** You may not have to deal with them fighting all the time, but you have to deal with them being together all the time, you know?

 **Sakyo** *sigh* Right.

Where the hell are you two last night anyway?

 **Juza** We’re supposed to be back to our room.

 **Banri** But we saw something unexpected.

 **J & B** Corpses!

 **Azami** The way they are so in sync is seriously so creepy and disgusting,

 **Omi** Azami has been saying the same line since earlier huh…

 **Sakyo** Corpses? Whose?

 **Banri** Dunno.

 **Juza** Don’t remember.

 **Sakyo** Where did you found the corpses?

 **Banri** Being carried.

 **Juza** By someone.

 **J & B** That I forgot.

 **Azami** Stop finishing each other’s sentences! Creepy!

 **Sakyo** Memory loss and change of personality? Sounds hypnotism there alright.

 **Taichi** Why would someone do that!

 **Omi** Er… does someone else hates the Mankai?

 **Azami** Haven’t we already gone through a lot of shit because people hated our company?

 **Izumi** Corpses huh? Probably Tsumugi and Yuki.

 **Tasuku** What the hell did these two did to be target of hypnotism?

 **Omi** Nothing really comes to mind.

 **Azami** Except…

*everyone glances at Spring Troupe*

 **Itaru** Geh. We’re still suspects.

 **Masumi** I have no idea what’s going on.

 **Sakuya** …

 **Itaru** Sakuya, are you alright?

 **Sakuya** ...

 **Chikage** *whispers to Citron and Tsuzuru*

 **C & T ** *nods*

 **Chikage** *walks beside Itaru*

 **Tsuzuru** *walks beside Masumi*

 **Citron** *walks beside Sakuya*

 **Itaru** Eh? What’s going on?

 **Chikage** One, two…

*Chikage, Tsuzuru, Citron carries Itaru, Masumi, and Sakuya*

 **Tsuzuru** Run!

 **Sakyo** Ah dammit! Those guys really knew something!

 **Chikage** Ah right, a gift for you all.

 **Sakyo** Wha-

 **Tsumugi** Tasuku Takato you bastaaaard!

 **Tasuku** Fu-

 **Tsumugi** *punches Tasuku*

 **Yuki** Eh~ why are you two fighting~?

 **Tenma** Help! He’s back!!

 **Banri** What the fuck are you doing Hyodo you bastard! Let go!

 **Juza** Like hell I remember what happened!

 **Taichi** What?! Those two are actually glued together? Literally?!

 **Azami** I thought it was because of the hypnotism?

 **Omi** Oh god… It’s so chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is reading past this point, I just want to say thank you :>  
> I'm already working on chapter 3 so rest assured I won't suddenly leave this lol  
> This chapter is seriously chaotic I hope you guys were able to picture whatever is happening here


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mankai Company being a huge mess whenever they go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Think I made Spring Troupe way too sweet to Sakuya. Well he's that guy who can make you gave up everything because of his sweetness after all *giggle* Anyway protecc Sakuya

**(Veludo Way train station)**

**Tsuzuru** I don’t think we’re far enough yet. *pant*

 **Chikage** Yeah we’re not. We’ll ride the trains.

 **Sakuya** *sobs*

 **Citron** There there Sakuya.

 **Itaru** Sorry Sakuya.

 **Tsuzuru** I think we owe a lot to Sakuya than we do to Masumi.

 **Chikage** Never thought it’ll be this chaotic.

 **Itaru** You should have thought about that before bringing corpses at our room.

 **Tsuzuru** Stop calling Tsumugi and Yuki corpses. They’re not dead.

 **Masumi** I really have no idea what was going on but if we’re leaving, how? I don’t have money with me.

 **Chikage** I always brought money with me. Let’s go. I’ll pay for all of you.

 **Citron** Sakuya is still crying…

 **Itaru** Do you want to eat something, Sakuya? I’ll buy it for you.

 **Sakuya** *sobs* no.

 **Tsuzuru** Uh… Is there a place where you wanna go to?

 **Sakuya** *sobs* Dorms.

 **Chikage** It’s no use. We really broke Sakuya this time.

 **Masumi** Already got tickets. Let’s go.

 **Tsuzuru** Where did you chose?

 **Masumi** Kyoto. It just suddenly popped into my head.

 **Chikage** Let’s go before they found us. We’ll fix this later.

 **Itaru** I honestly think it wouldn’t reach this point if you three just didn’t suddenly carry us away.

 **Tsuzuru** Yeah like we would have been tortured for information here and there.

 **Citron** Like Japanese movies!

 **Chikage** And we got a yakuza who could have done the job.

I may have been able to endure that, but how about you guys?

 **Itaru** Senpai…

*frown* Yeah it’s still your guys fault.

 **Sakuya** *sobs* how did I let this happen…

 **Tsuzuru** *hugs Sakuya*

There there Sakuya. We’re really sorry.

 **Citron** Sorry Sakuya. Here, candy.

 **Sakuya** *sobs* Thank you Citron.

 **Itaru** How long are we running away from them anyway?

 **Masumi** How the hell am I dragged into this when I have zero idea on what you guys did to those four?

 **Citron** This is what family is about. Murder accomplices!

 **Tsuzuru** You got one twisted definition of family there.

**(Few minutes ago. Mankai Dorms; Living Room)**

**Tsumugi** Hm! Hmm hm hhhm HHHMMM!!!

 **Tasuku** Finally he’s caught.

 **Azuma** Good job Hisoka. I’ll give you more marshmallow later.

 **Muku** H-how long should I have to hug Yuki?

 **Tenma** Until he’s finally over you. That happened to me, see?

 **Azami** You sure are happy.

 **Omi** Cmon you two, don’t move too much.

How am I supposed to remove the glue if you two are moving?

 **Banri** I wanna die, no scratch that, Hyodo you bastard die already.

 **Juza** You go first you bastard.

 **Taichi** Uuuhh! I’m so happy those two are back!

 **Izumi** I honestly don’t know who I should feel sorry for more, Tsumugi who was really tied so tightly, or Juza and Banri…

 **Tasuku** Tsumugi brought it upon himself. Trying to murder me there.

 **Azuma** I mean, Tsumugi is still under hypnotism so he didn’t really brought it upon himself.

 **Tenma** Man, what the hell did Spring Troupe did to them?

 **Omi** Er… Well Tsumugi and Yuki actually told us something we never told you guys.

 **Izumi** Right. They said Sakuya and Masumi are dating

 **Everyone** WHAT?!

 **Tenma** Hold on when that even happened?!

 **Kazunari** Man a lot of things really happen backstage huh?

 **Omi** Right. After that they told us to just believe what they said. They said we should just believe a lie.

 **Izumi** Honestly, if those two just talked, then we would have an idea on what really happened.

 **Omi** Yeah no. I think we would have also been under hypnosis if we knew something.

 **Tasuku** My head is spinning right now.

 **Homare** So Tsumugi is actually strong huh.

 **Tasuku** No, that was a figure of speech.

 **Guy** What are they doing leaving in the first place?

 **Sakyo** Right. After you separate those two, we should hunt for Spring Troupe.

 **Taichi** I wonder how far those guys went.

 **Azami** Why did they even left? Their things are still here. And they’re all still in pajama.

 **Yuki** Probably because the yakuza would have tortured them.

 **Kumon** Oh Yuki! You’re up huh.

 **Yuki** Yeah. Thanks for stopping me, Muku.

 **Muku** Hehe. No problem.

 **Izumi** How about Tsumugi?

 **Tasuku** No.

 **Tsumugi** HHHHMMM!!!!

 **Tasuku** *sigh* I suddenly feel grateful that Tsumugi is actually kind.

 **Izumi** Yeah how are you not grateful for that everyday?

 **Hisoka** Tsumugi like this… is a pain…

 **Sakyo** Summer troupe, you should start looking for Spring Troupe.

 **Yuki** They said look for Spring Troupe but I bet we’ll be busy looking for a lost junk actor.

 **Tenma** You--!

Arg! No matter your version, I still hate you!

 **Yuki** Right. After turning like that again, some of my memories came back.

It was the same as you guys suspected, the psycho stalker is under hypnosis.

Citron actually gave us some hint there.

And the fact that Sakuya can’t even think straight while Tsuzuru, Chikage, and Itaru’s lies just pile up more and more.

We were trying to corner those guys but we got cornered instead.

After we met up with Ma and Director, we went to Tsumugi’s room.

Then Chikage appeared, knocking both of us out.

We woke up seeing Citron, Itaru, and Chikage then they hypnotized us there.

 **Banri** Ah shit now I remember!

 **Omi** Woah! You surprised me there.

 **Banri** Me and Hyodo were supposed to go back to our room and that’s where we found Chikage dragging Tsumugi and Yuki’s corpses. 

**Yuki** We’re not dead.

 **Juza** We had zero idea on what was going on so we listened at first.

That’s when we heard that Tsumugi and Yuki were going to be hypnotized.

We tried attacking them but Chikage overpowered us.

 **Banri** Man those two really looked like corpses. Opened eyes but unresponsive.

 **Omi** There. You two are finally free.

 **Banri** Fuck yeah!

 **Azami** We really should start looking for them.

 **Izumi** Everyone should head out. Me, Hisoka, Tenma, and Homare will stay.

 **Tenma** I get that Hisoka is strong enough to calm Tsumugi down, Homare will make Hisoka stay awake, but why me too?

 **Izumi** Err…

 **Yuki** Cuz you’ll get lost dumbass. Let’s go.

 **Tenma** Yuki you bastard.

**(Somewhere in Kyoto)**

**Tsuzuru** I’m seriously starving.

 **Itaru** Impossible. My energy is drained.

 **Masumi** Let’s go find a place we can eat and rest.

 **Chikage** That’s exactly what we are doing, aren’t we?

 **Tsuzuru** Anyway, aren’t you tired yet Chikage? Isn’t Sakuya heavy?

 **Chikage** I can manage. This is little compare to what we did to Sakuya.

 **Itaru** Man I don’t really care about the others I just want to make Sakuya happy again.

 **Tsuzuru** Same.

 **Citron** Me too me too!

 **Masumi** You guys really broke him to the point that he fell asleep crying.

But is it really true, you guys did the same to me?

 **Spring** …

 **Masumi** Does it matter? You guys are okay with me like this. I don’t cause any trouble to anyone if I’m like this.

 **Tsuzuru** I suddenly felt guilty about Masumi.

 **Chikage** …

 **Masumi** What? Why are you staring?

 **Chikage** I’ll remove the hypnotism I did on you when we get home. Let’s make sure that those guys won’t kill us the moment they saw us first.

 **Masumi** Are you all sure?

 **Itaru** Yeah, maybe this can be a lesson to you and us too.

 **Tsuzuru** Won’t he forget everything like Yuki and Tsumugi did?

 **Chikage** No. Masumi’s hypnosis is different from those four.

 **Itaru** Man you really are scary.

 **Citron** But we love you.

 **Chikage** Eh… Thanks?

 **Itaru** What’s with the sudden change of heart though?

 **Chikage** You guys seem to miss the old Masumi. And I really caused a lot of trouble to Sakuya.

 **Sakuya** zzz…

 **Tsuzuru** Ah. It looks like they serve food for a low price here. We really should start eating.

 **Itaru** *pats Sakuya on his cheeks*

Sakuya wake up. Let’s eat.

**(Veludo Way Train Station)**

**Sakyo** I was able to get some information. Apparently they rode a train to Kyoto.

 **Juza** Far!

 **Omi** Uh, why though?

 **Banri** I really feel like killing them when I see them.

 **Azami** This. This is probably the reason they left.

 **Banri** How the heck were they even able to ride a train? Don’t tell me they really planned on leaving since earlier?

 **Azami** Doesn’t look like it. If they planned it, they wouldn’t even have to carry their members.

 **Banri** Basically they weren’t supposed to be exposed. They just didn’t expect that Omi and director knows Yuki and Tsumugi went to see them.

 **Taichi** That…

 **Omi** Seems to be a little stupid of them.

 **Banri** They probably were in panic to whatever they were hiding.

*phone ring*

 **Sakyo** What?

 **Yuki** Ask them for footage to wherever the hell did that junk actor went!

Homare said he tried following us!

 **Sakyo** *sigh and face palm*

Let’s look for Sumeragi first.

 **Banri** Huh? Why?

 **Sakyo** He ran away. *sigh*

Exactly why we left him in the dorms.

*phone ring*

 **Banri** Homare?

 **Homare** Tsumugi has gotten out of the cage! We got zero marshmallows now so Hisoka is asleep and we can’t chase after him.

 **Banri** Saw what now?!

 **Homare** Anyway, he brought the director with him. I was left in the dorms because I can’t follow Tsumugi and Hisoka is heavy to even carry.

 **Taichi** What was that?

 **Banri** I’ll contact Tasuku first.

Spring Troupe will eventually came home, but a raging Tsumugi with the director as a hostage and a lost Tenma will not.

 **Sakyo** Oh god *sigh*

**(Somewhere in Veludo Way)**

*Tsumugi carries Izumi on his shoulder*

 **Izumi** Tsumugi! Put me down!

 **Tsumugi** No! I’ll use you so the others will fight me.

 **Izumi** How the heck are the others already snapped out of it but Tsumugi?!

Help!

 **Person A** Are they doing etude?

 **Person B** Probably. That was Tsumugi of Mankai right?

 **Izumi** People are treating us like were having an etude?!

 **Tasuku** TSUMUGIII!!!

 **Tsumugi** Heh! He finally appeared.

 **Izumi** Tasuku! Save me!

 **Person A** OMG! Tasuku is here!

 **Person B** Aaahh! The whole Winter Troupe are there too!

 **Person A** Hisoka looks cute being carried by Guy at the back!

 **Person C** Are they promoting a play? Wasn’t it Spring troupe’s turn this time?

 **Person A** Meh who cares, what’s important is they’re here.

 **Azuma** Oh so that’s why people didn’t care that Tsumugi is taking the director hostage.

 **Homare** We could have been in our death bed and they will treat it like an etude.

 **Hisoka** zzz…

 **Homare** We ran out of marshmallows.

 **Tasuku** Tsumugi, let the director go!

*ran towards Tsumugi*

 **Tsumugi** Finally! No one to stop us!

 **Azuma** I can’t fight, just so you guys know.

 **Guy** Should I just watch them?

 **Azuma** Yeah. Tasuku won’t hurt Tsumugi for real. He will probably just try to capture him again.

 **Homare** Let’s just give out Spring Troupe’s flyers first.

 **Azuma** Oh, you brought it?

 **Homare** Yes. I just have the feeling we might need this to make some missing poster.

 **Azuma** Fufu. So we’re treating Spring Troupe as runaways.

 **Guy** Hey. Are you sure we really should just stare. Takato is losing.

 **Homare** Wah? Isn’t he going too soft on Tsumugi?

 **Azuma** Guy, bring us a lot of marshmallows. Here’s the money.

 **Guy** Okay.

 **Homare** So what are we supposed to do?

 **Azuma** Interject if you can.

 **Homare** Those two will be the end of me.

 **Azuma** *sigh*

*shakes Hisoka*

Wake up Hisoka.

 **Homare** You’re waking him too gently…

 **Izumi** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO JUST STANDING THERE FOR?! HELP ME!!

 **Homare** Right, I forgot about our director.

 **Azuma** She would be hurt if she heard that.

**(Somewhere in Veludo Way)**

**Yuki** We should just probably leave that junk.

 **Muku** No! What if he went to a mysterious forest, only to found out that it’s a witch’s hideout, then use him as a sacrifice?!

 **Yuki** We are literally miles away from a forest.

 **Kazunari** Don’t worry Mukkun! Tenten is alive!

 **Kumon** I-is he really though…

 **Kazunari** Man why are you two killing Tenten?!

*phone ring*

 **Yuki** Found something Yakuza?

 **Sakyo** Yeah. He’s behind you.

 **Yuki** Huh?

**Kazunari** Tenten!!!

 **Tenma** You guys…

Heh. You guys missed me so much you all started looking for me instead?

 **Yuki** It’s definitely the other way around.

 **Misumi** Tenma~ don’t do that again. We were worried.

 **Kazunari** Especially those two, they thought you’re dead.

 **Tenma** How did you two came to that conclusion?!

 **Muku** I’m just really glad you’re okay.

 **Kumon** Yeah I feel the same!

 **Tenma** *blush*

*unrecognizable noises*

 **Yuki** He’s that happy huh.

 **Tenma** GAH! Yuki! Shut up!

 **Yuki** We really should get going. I have to torture the Spring Troupe for making me flirt with all of you.

 **Kazunari** Kinda miss that Yuki though!

 **Misumi** Yeah you were really sweet.

 **Yuki** And really disgusting. Banri sent me a message. The Autumn Troupe already went ahead to Kyoto. The Spring Troupe apparently went there.

 **Muku** Far!

 **Yuki** Imagine all of the wasted time because a certain someone got lost.

 **Tenma** When the hell will you shut up?

 **Kumon** Uwah?! Tasuku and Tsumugi are still fighting!

 **Kazunari** Ah! True!

 **Muku** S-should we stop them?

 **Yuki** Yeah no. We’ll get killed.

 **Kazunari** Mukkun, Kumoppi, Sumi aren’t you three strong? Go stop them!

 **Yuki** Waste of time. They’re adults. They can handle that.

 **Kazunari** Well we’re adults too, you know!

 **Yuki** Really? Where? Height? You brain says otherwise though.

 **Kazunari** Huhuhu Yukki! Harsh!

 **Izumi** Ah! Guys!

 **Muku** Director are you okay? We heard from Banri that Tsumugi took you hostage.

 **Izumi** Yeah, I’m fine now. He just wanted to weed Tasuku, Hisoka, and Guy out.

 **Yuki** Never seen Tasuku that mad.

 **Izumi** Well, Tsumugi’s been provoking him since he first showed up.

Anyway, you guys just leave Tsumugi to us. Guy should be back any minute with packs of marshmallows.

 **Yuki** Yeah sure. Good luck capturing that beast.

**(Somewhere in Kyoto)**

**Banri** Well, we’re here but where are we even supposed to start looking?

 **Juza** *stomach grumbles*

 **Taichi** *stomach grumbles*

 **Azami** *sigh* What are we thinking not eating before leaving…

 **Taichi** *sobs* I can feel death.

 **Juza** Sugar…

 **Banri** Why are you thinking of sweets as breakfast?!

 **Sakyo** Ah. Found a good place.

 **Banri** Is it really okay to eat first?

 **Sakyo** These two will die if we don’t feed them.

 **Omi** Besides, I think Spring Troupe might be eating as well. We all left with empty stomachs after all.

 **Banri** K. Let’s get in already.

*opens door*

 **Chikage** Ah.

 **Banri** Ah.

*at least 10 seconds of staring*

 **Itaru** Were doomed.

 **Tsuzuru** I don’t have the energy to run anymore…

 **Sakyo** *walks towards Spring Troupe*

*gets a chair and sits besides Sakuya*

Why are you all in guard? We’re hungry too.

 **Itaru** It will be a matter of time before these six tries to murder us.

 **Tsuzuru** Should we shout for help? They really look like a set of delinquents after all.

 **Citron** Japanese delight weights!

 **Taichi** Harsh huhu I’m really hungry.

*sits on a table besides Spring Troupe*

 **Banri** Did you guys do something to Sakuya? He looks dead.

 **Itaru** None of your business.

 **Banri** What do you mean none of my business?!

 **Chikage** It’s because you keep on butting in that I did something to you and Hyodo you know?

 **Banri** It’s because you guys are doing shady!

 **Itaru** It’s a matter of Spring Troupe at first you know.

I kinda like to blame Yuki and Tsumugi for this, but it’s really Masumi and Senpai’s fault to begin with.

 **Masumi** *munch* Yeah whatever.

 **Juza** *lightly shakes Sakuya*

You alright?

 **Sakuya** Yeah. Just hungry and tired.

 **Sakyo** You all done with your hi’s and hello’s?

 **All** …

 **Banri** He’s behind me but I can see that he’s mad.

 **Sakyo** Explain what the hell did you guys do.

 **Chikage** Well-

 **Sakuya** I’ll explain. It’s my responsibility, after all.

 **Itaru** Sakuya…

 **Citron** Sakuya my son huhu.

 **Tsuzuru** When did you even adopt him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens when u let a kid write their fic at 2 am lmao  
> I just read Yin Yang Midnight as well that's why Kyoto popped into my mind  
> I can already see the ending but not the first chapter(s) before that T^T
> 
> Fun Fact: The line of Homare "We could have been in our death bed and they will treat it like an etude." actually can from a story I read on wattpad where someone is being murdered inside the horror house and they thought it was part of the attraction lol please don't be that kind of stupid


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they're finally home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter uwu enjooooy :>>>>

**(Inside the train to Kyoto)**

**Sakyo** Yeah we’re coming home.

**Yuki** Freaking geezer. Did he even realized he wasted kids’ money?!

Tenma. Pay for everything.

**Tenma** Tsk. Fine.

**Kazunari** Since we’re about to drop to Kyoto, maybe we should enjoy some sight before coming home?

**Kumon** Right! That way, Tenma’s money won’t exactly go to waste.

**Tenma** It’s nothing.

**Yuki** Freaking rich kid.

**Muku** Hehe. Thank you Tenma.

**Misumi** *stomach grumbles*

Onigiri…

**Tenma** Fine. I’ll treat you guys breakfast as well.

**Yuki** It sure is handy having you as our leader.

**Tenma** I got no idea if I should be mad or not.

**Yuki** Be grateful. I acknowledged you.

**(Mankai Dorms; Living Room)**

**Izumi** Got the word from Sakyo. Everyone’s coming home. And Yuki messaged me that Summer Troupe will spend a little time at Kyoto first.

**Tasuku** Oh God finally-

Ow!

**Guy** Don’t move yet, I’m not done cleaning your wounds.

**Homare** You let you guard down too much with Tsumugi.

**Tasuku** I don’t wanna break his bones.

**Homare** That’s some confidence right there.

**Hisoka** I made the rope a little tighter this time.

**Izumi** That’s goo- WOAH

Why does it look like Tsumugi is being bandaged?!

**Azuma** Fufu.

**Izumi** Oh gosh Azuma *face palm*

**Tasuku** How long do we even have to wait?

**Izumi** Two or three hours probably.

I should cook first-

*falls*

**Hisoka** *catches Izumi*

**Azuma** Nice work Hisoka

**Homare** Maybe we should just have our food delivered. Everyone seems too tired.

**Azuma** I agree. Even the source of our stress is tired as well.

**Tsumugi** zzz…

**Azuma** Hisoka, you go feed him later.

**Hisoka** Okay.

**(Hours later)**

**Sakyo** We’re home

**Taichi** Ah! That was some good food.

**Omi** C’mon Banri. Stop staring at them too badly.

**Banri** Tsk.

**Juza** Sakuya… heavy…

**Omi** I told you I should have carried Sakuya.

**Tsuzuru** I don’t wanna get in.

**Itaru** Who even WANTS to get in?

**Chikage** Well we have to. I gotta fix a lot of things.

**Itaru** Well you really do.

**Azami** Stop acting like he’s the only one at fault here.

**Itaru** What? I didn’t do anything wrong here.

**Banri** Man, Itaru, you’re the kind of person that everyone already witness you murder someone yet denies it.

**Itaru** Stop making me a murderer.

**Izumi** You guys sure are noisy for people who are tired.

**Sakyo** Tired? Oh I’m not yet tired. I have to punish these kids.

**Tsuzuru** This is why I don’t wanna go home.

**Sakyo** Hm? *sees Tsumugi*

Thanks for giving me an idea.

**Itaru** Shit.

**(At least 5 hours later)**

**Kazunari** We’re baaaack!

**Muku** We brought you guys some food and souvenirs.

**Summer** …

**Kumon** Uhh… May someone explain what’s going on?

**Yuki** I have no idea but seeing Spring Troupe just in boxers while being hanged upside down sure is satisfying.

**Citron** Muku my soooon!!

**Yuki** *Covers Muku’s eyes*

Muku, you don’t see anything. You don’t hear anything.

**Sakuya** …

**Banri** Sakuya, I know what you’re planning. But don’t.

**Masumi** You guys deserve that for making me hate Director.

**Tsuzuru** What happened to your “I don’t mind it at all” earlier, you traitor?!

**Izumi** Hey c’mon Sakuya cheer up. It’s just temporary. They won’t spend their lives being hanged upside down you know?

**Sakuya** But still…

They are being humiliated because I didn’t stop them.

**Tsumugi** It’s not your fault, Sakuya.

**Sakuya** And the fact that I have to look at Tsumugi with a lot of rope marks all over his body.

**Tsumugi** Ah…haha…

**Tasuku** Tsumugi, don’t go outside yet.

**Azuma** Yeah, you really look like you went through… a lot.

**Tsumugi** Yeah whose idea is it again to tie me like I had some rope play or something?!

**Azuma** *covers Tsumugi’s mouth*

Please not in front of the children.

**Hisoka** Tsumugi snapped.

**Homare** Well he looked like an idiot rampaging at Veludo Way.

**Tsumugi** Good thing I still don’t have to go to the stage yet.

**Sakyo** Oi Miyoshi, Fushimi.

**Omi** Hm?

**Kazunari** What is it Frooch?

**Sakyo** Take a video of them. Sell them together with special tickets.

**Itaru** WHAT?! HELL NO!

**Tsuzuru** Oi! I still haven’t graduated yet! I might get a suspension or something, you know?!

**Citron** Reputation, ruined.

**Chikage** Whatever, I don’t care anymore.

**Kazunari** Yoooo what’s uuuup Mankai fans!!! It’s me, Kazunari Miyoshi of Summer Troupe *flying kiss*

**Itaru** Oh shit oh shit he’s starting!

**Tsuzuru** Noooo!! Save meee!!

**Itaru** Stay away from meee!

**Tsuzuru** Miyoshi-senpai I sweeeear!!

**(Mankai Dorms; Dining room)**

**Masumi** I’d like to apologize to everything I said to you earlier.

**Izumi** I really don’t mind, Masumi. I know you weren’t being yourself.

**Masumi** I see…

**Izumi** …

Why are you still staring?

**Masumi** Is it true that you felt lonely when I ignored you?

**Izumi** !!!

W-well…

(Oh wow now I’m scared to say yes)

**Masumi** …

Nevermind, it’s fine.

*walks away*

**Izumi** *sigh*

*door opens*

**Izumi** Oh, hey guys.

**Itaru** We finally got away from Sakyo’s lecture.

**Tsuzuru** I’m so tired and hungry.

**Citron** Give me food.

**Sakuya** Where’s Chikage?

**Tsuzuru** Well, he started it all so Sakyo’s giving him extra lecture.

**Itaru** Omi was there at first but even he got tired of Sakyo’s blabbering.

**Citron** You seem okay now, Sakuya.

**Sakuya** Well…

After some pondering, I realized you guys really deserved it.

**Itaru** …

Sakuya… Stop smiling like that.

**Sakuya** Hm? Like what?

**Tsuzuru** He looks so cheerful but I bet he’s killing all of us in his mind.

**Citron** *hugs Sakuya*

Sorry Sakuyaaaa

**Sakuya** …

**Tsuzuru** Sorry Sakuya

**Itaru** I deeply apologize.

**Izumi** I never thought Sakuya actually had the whole Spring Troupe in his palms…

**[The End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support aaaaaahhhhh I can't believe I actually finished this lmao comments are so much appreciated u guys don't know how much it gives me courage to write another fic because of your comments :D


End file.
